


..··Corazón bajo el filo··..

by Underword



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempted Sex, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, I do not care if it's crack I love it, I do not like to see Kagome suffer, I love the couple Bankotsu x Kagome, Kagome decides to forget her love for Inuyasha, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love Triangles, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Content, attempt to lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido? Podrá finalmente encontrar a la persona que pueda sanar sus heridas del corazón?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: En esta historia transcurre mucho más antes que la saga de los Shichinintai (Grupo de los Siete), o sea que Inuyasha y su grupo no los conocen todavía y Kagome no sabe de Bankotsu. Muy pronto me adelantaré en la aparición de ellos.
> 
> Les cuento que la mejor saga que he visto de Inuyasha fue la saga del Grupo de los Siete Guerreros, la primera vez que vi a Bankotsu aparecer me he enamorado de este personaje (es que a veces tengo cierta tendencia en gustarme los chicos malos jeje, se convirtió en mi personaje favorito) además que me parece genial su estilo de lucha con su Banryū (es mucho más genial que Inuyasha con su Tetsusaiga, para mí) y su muerte me dejó con mucha tristeza (en ese momento odié mucho más al maldito de Naraku, argh! Como odio a esa maldita araña!) también peor me cayó Inuyasha por menospreciar los sentimientos de Kagome además que la dejó para buscar a Kikyō cuando en verdad fue una trampa impuesta por Naraku, si fuera Kagome no dejaría que menosprecie así mis sentimientos así que en este fic haré que Inuyasha sufra por eso como castigo (Muajaja *risa malvada*).
> 
> A pesar que la pareja Bankotsu y Kagome sea crack a mí me gusta mucho, fue gracias a los fic’s geniales que me los he leído especialmente el fic “MÁS QUE EL DESTINO” de Ángel O en fanfiction.net me encantó muchísimo que hizo que me enamorara aún más de esta pareja incluso me lo he leído muchas veces jeje. 
> 
> Es mi primer fic que escribo de Inuyasha, así que les pido perdón si encuentran cierta torpeza respecto a la narración y algunos diálogos de los personajes de Inuyasha, quisiera hacer todo lo posible en respetar la personalidad de cada uno.
> 
> Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.

**..··Corazón bajo el filo··..**

**Prólogo**

Había creído que todo iba a ser menos doloroso con quedarse a su lado, aún sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, lo decidió sin importar qué.

No sabía sí realmente era una masoquista, pero no podía negar cuánto lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo quisiera nunca iba a ser amada por él de la misma forma que ama a ella.

_-Ki-kiyō… ¿está viva? –_

Siempre estaría a la sombra de su encarnación, de la mujer del pasado que era la dueña del corazón del hanyou. 

Él se fue…se fue para buscarla…a pesar que había una mínima posibilidad que estuviera viva, se fue igual…

Ahora, supo que aquello no era verdad…se trató de una trampa sencillamente tejida por la malvada mente del enemigo para quitarle al hanyou de su camino, dejándola indefensa y débil a merced de su oscuro plan.

-Inuyasha…no vendrá…-

Era una dura realidad que tenía que aceptar. 

Lo único que Kagome podía sentir en su pecho era el peso del dolor y decepción dominando su corazón, sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en una oscuridad manchando su inmaculada alma.

El corazón de su amado hanyou, su querido Inuyasha pertenece y sigue perteneciendo a Kikyō únicamente.

Prefirió a Kikyō…prefirió a un cadáver viviente que a ella…prefirió a una ilusión del pasado que a ella…

Tenía que aceptarlo…

Que ella no era nada más que una sombra de aquella poderosa sacerdotisa no-muerta.

Nada más que eso era…

Por mucho que llamara por su nombre, sentía que esta vez…Inuyasha no aparecerá para salvarla…

_-No es tan malo odiar…-_

Odiar a Inuyasha. Odiar a Kikyō.

Las palabras de aquella nueva extensión de Naraku llamada Hakudoshi la estaba tentando, por mucho que su conciencia le decía que eso estaba mal, el lado oscuro de aquel ser del mal la estaba arrastrando a un pensamiento malicioso…

Kagome se cuestionaba aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad iba a odiarlos? ¿Odiar a Inuyasha por no corresponderle y preferir a Kikyō? ¿Odiar a Kikyō por ser la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha? 

Sentía una molestia ligera albergar en su corazón, pero había algo más que sólo “odio”…había alguien más en su interior que aligeraba ese dolor y sufrimiento que le impedía llegar al odio.

Ese alguien era…

BOOOMMM!!

El violento sonido a estruendo la sacó de la realidad, fue una explosión que voló las paredes de madera, la conmoción provocó que los esbirros de Naraku se descuidaran y Kagome finalmente logró liberarse de aquel bebé.

Con lentitud su vista viajó a la persona que apareció de esa manera sorpresiva.

¿Será…Inuyasha?

No, ahora que veía contra la luz podía visualizar muy bien sus facciones y esa persona no era el hanyou que tanto había esperado que apareciera a rescatarla.

Sino era él…

-T-Tú…-susurro sin poder creerlo.

-Mph…-esos ojos fríos y serios, esa característica sonrisa torcida de arrogancia…

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Kagome no podía evitar sentir felicidad de verlo nuevamente y finalmente, cayó en la inconsciencia.

Él vino por ella…

**Continuará…**


	2. El deseo de un corazón roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome se había cansado de estar en la misma situación cada vez que Inuyasha se encuentra con Kikyo, decide regresar a su época para escaparse de este dolor y en una noche de estrellas decide desear una sola cosa. Sin embargo nunca de imaginó las consecuencias que le traería más adelante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**   
**Capítulo I: deseo de un corazón roto**

Estúpido Inuyasha.

De nuevo se encontraba en esta situación, molesta, celosa, decepcionada y adolorida.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Todos sus amigos conocían la razón de su malestar.

Inuyasha, el hanyou del que estaba enamorada (finalmente aceptaba esa verdad) nuevamente se encontró con Kikyō.

No sabía ni porqué decidió seguirlo y entrar en la barrera espiritual, tampoco encontraba la razón de haberse quedado mirando aquella escena donde el hanyou abrazaba a la sacerdotisa de barro con ternura infinita y un profundo amor declarado.

Un amor donde no hacía falta las palabras, tan sólo el gesto y pequeñas acciones lo demostraban. Y ella…como una tonta se quedaba plantada sin ninguna habla, fue descubierta de inmediato y sin querer encararlos por encontrarlos en una situación en la que no debió mirar…se fue corriendo.

No quería seguir más en este lugar.

Se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos con la excusa que tenía que regresar a su época para buscar más provisiones además que había perdido suficientes días de clases suponiendo también los exámenes.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo no necesitaron preguntar la razón de su molestia, así que para evitar pesar aún más el dolor de su amiga no preguntaron nada al respecto y la despidieron cálidamente deseándola suerte con sus exámenes. Kagome estaba agradecida por eso, al menos, sus amigos la comprendían muy bien, les prometió que regresaría dentro de unos 5 días.

Mientras se encaminaba al pozo, la pelinegra se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Debería dejar de seguir pensando en Inuyasha. 

Decidió permanecer a su lado sin importar que sus sentimientos por él no sean correspondidos.

Aún así, le seguía doliendo ver como aquel hanyou dueño de sus pensamientos compartía momentos románticos con su encarnación. Era claro ver que ellos tenían una historia que los había separado de una manera trágica y por una broma del destino, nuevamente se reunieron.

Hubo malentendidos entre ambos, ahora que sabían que ninguno de los dos cometió traición alguna, debían continuar donde habían dejado pendiente.

Cómo podía ganar a eso. 

No importa cuánto lo ame, cuánto demuestre lo mucho que lo quiere jamás será la dueña de su corazón.  
No era nada más que la sombra de aquella hermosa y poderosa sacerdotisa.

Ya no podía seguir con esto.  
Pero… ¿cómo?…era imposible librarse de este hilo invisible que la ataba con Inuyasha.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan doloroso?

Muchos decían que era hermoso experimentarlo, tener sentimientos por alguien hace que te aferres a ese vínculo y desarrollen una relación profunda. Pero también, se convierte en algo doloroso y triste cuando uno cae en una dura realidad que esos sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Sería mucho más fácil si dejara de amar a Inuyasha…

Sin embargo, no podía…no.

Sería fácil si llegara a enamorarse de alguien más…aunque eso era imposible.

A veces se pregunta por qué no se había enamorado con alguien como Hōjō, que era bueno, amable, amistoso y se preocupaba por ella incluso le regalaba cosas para ayudarla con sus “enfermedades” ridículas que su abuelo inventaba. 

Suspiró por enésimas antes de saltar finalmente dentro del pozo, fue envuelta por la luz azul suspendiéndose por el aire para luego llegar a su época finalmente.

Lo que Kagome no sintió fue a una cierta persona que la siguió en su camino al pozo y luego se detuvo en cuánto sintió el aroma de ella desvanecerse, supo que volvió a casa.

Esto no era la primera vez que ella se iba luego de haberlo visto.

-¿No vas por ella? –le cuestionó una fría voz.

Él volteó a verla fijamente, la había olvidado por un momento.

-Podría pero eso le causaría molestias, ellos ya me hicieron saber –le respondió con cierto pesar, se sentía culpable que nuevamente lo haya visto con la persona que fue su primer amor y lo seguía siendo aunque estaba confundido- Kikyō…yo –trató de explicar su abrupta acción.

-La amas ¿cierto? –aquello no sonó una cuestión de parte de la aludida, era una afirmación.

-La amo…-le respondió para continuar- pero como una amiga…-declaró cabizbajo.

Kikyō pudo notar la tensión en los gestos y en las palabras de Inuyasha, no necesitaba adivinar que él se encontraba indeciso. Por más que le dijera la misma respuesta, estaba segura que su corazón estaba presente ella y su reencarnación.

Sabía que no ocupaba del todo el espacio del amor de su querido hanyou, estaba dividido entre dos mujeres que pesar de ser la misma persona eran totalmente diferentes ahora.

Inuyasha sabía que la persona que estaba a su lado era aquella que la había amado, pero su cuerpo no era lo mismo. Es como si tras su muerte, se llevó todo lo que era de ella…su cálida mirada…su calor…su corazón bondadoso y compasivo…ahora lo único que le quedaba eran sólo recuerdos de un pasado, un reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue Kikyō.

No necesitó más palabras, porque sus gestos fueron suficientes para ella. Así que sin más preámbulos, la sacerdotisa decidió reemprender su solitario viaje.

-Kikyō…-llamó el hanyou- ¿Tienes que irte ahora? –a pesar que la respuesta sería obvia no quería que se fuera, tal vez sea porque extrañaba la calidez de su presencia que ahora carecía o porque no quería lidiar con el vacío de su corazón tras la marcha de Kagome.

La susodicha volteó a verlo.

-Debo irme…tengo que poner fin con algo que no he logrado terminar –  
Aquellas palabras era claro lo que se estaba refiriendo, Kikyō iba en búsqueda de Naraku y enmendar su error de haber salvado al humano que dio origen a ese ser maligno. Mientra él tenga el corazón de Onigumo, el bandido que se había enamorado de ella todavía tenía la oportunidad de poner fin a su existencia.

-Puedo ayudarte con tu venganza…tenemos un enemigo en común y así no tendrás que seguir sufriendo por eso…-

-Inuyasha…-llamó despacio- Esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma…es un error que he cometido en mi vida pasada y debo corregirlo cueste lo que cueste…-volteó para verlo- No tienes que hacerlo por deuda…

Aquellas palabras frías de la sacerdotisa le afectaron, pero no porque estaba dolido sino porque parecía que no confiaba lo suficiente y de alguna manera lo tomaba como si quisiera cumplir su promesa, en lugar de asumir que lo hacía por ella.

-Kikyō –

-Nos veremos otra vez, Inuyasha –las serpientes cazadoras de almas envolvieron a la sacerdotisa antigua seguida de una luz intensa que obligó al hanyou a cubrir sus ojos para evitar ser lastimados.

-¡Kikyō! –la llamó, esta charla no había terminado, al menos no para él.  
Al volver la oscuridad, la sacerdotisa ya no estaba.

Nuevamente, Inuyasha se sintió solo, vacío al ver que las mujeres dueñas de su corazón partieron a sus propios rumbos. 

Se sentía impotente por causa de su indecisión, quería ayudar a Kikyō pero no podía dejar sola a Kagome porque cada vez que lo hacía, los enemigos no dudaban de aprovecharse de eso y atacarla.

No podía amar a dos mujeres a la vez, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería dejar a ninguna de las dos, por mucho que lo correcto sería tomar una decisión.

Estaba confundido, sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a Kagome por estar con Kikyō también por pensar en Kagome, Kikyō asumía que la amaba también a pesar que lo negara muchas veces.

¿Qué podía hacer con este problema?

Sin más animo, decidió regresar al campamento con su grupo aún sabiendo que estaban enfadados con él por el estado de Kagome. Se sentía muy mal por eso, no podía negar que era su culpa.

Miró por última vez el pozo devorador de huesos antes de continuar su partida.

* * *

Tras regresar a casa, Kagome se sintió aliviada con el menor peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, se olvidó de su tristeza y empezó a enfocarse en su rutina diaria, tenía que ponerse al día con la escuela y pedir apuntes a sus amigas.

Pese la presión de muchas tareas que ha perdido en estos días de ausencia que estuvo en el Sengoku, no podía encontrar la mejor manera para olvidarse de sus problemas amorosos así que no se quejaba por eso.

Luego de haber comido la deliciosa cena preparada por su madre, tomado un increíble baño de agua caliente se tiró cómodamente en su cama de su recámara.

Había sido un día largo en el Sengoku, no hubo más pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku excepto la extraña aura maligna que estuvo vagando en una dirección indicada por el Sarugami*.

Aunque, el paradero del mayor enemigo no era algo que preocupaba sus pensamientos. Estando encerrada a solas en su habitación, nuevamente le invadían de una manera traicionera recuerdos de la escena que había presenciado entre su querido hanyou y su encarnación.

Dolor y tristeza era lo único que sentía.

Con cierto desanimo se levantó de la cama para encaminarse por la ventana para abrir y dejar entrar aire fresco. La leve y cálida brisa nocturna de alguna manera logró esbozarle una sonrisa, admiró el cielo nocturno como si lo contemplara por primera vez. 

Debido que su casa se situaba junto al templo había pocas luces artificiales iluminando, por lo tanto, no había mucha contaminación lumínica para impedirle mirar con claridad el cielo en las noches.

Era precioso verlo, a pesar de haberlo admirado en muchas ocasiones en el Sengoku aún podía sentir alguna sensación de alivio. En medio de aquel velo oscuro adornado de brillantes astros pudo divisar entre ellos una estrella fugaz perderse por el horizonte.

-Nagareboshi* - 

Había escuchado de parte de su madre, que si llegabas a ver una estrella fugaz podías pedir un deseo. Aquella idea siempre le consideró absurda, después de todo ¿qué tenía que ver que una estrella que cae del cielo conceda algún deseo? A pesar de su escepticismo pensamiento, ¿qué podía perder si lo intentara? 

Antes de formular su deseo, en su mente le regresaron traicioneramente el recuerdo del encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kikyō.

- _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar ese momento? ¿Por qué tiene que dolerme tanto?_ –pensó con mucho pesar- _Inuyasha…baka*… ¿Por qué igual he decidido permanecer a tu lado? Me dolería menos si no te hubiera conocido…no, eso está muy mal_ –se sintió mal por tener ese pensamiento- _Sería mucho mejor si me enamorara de otra persona…me dolería menos así no estaría atada a ti y podías estar muy feliz con Kikyō…y yo…tal vez estaría muy feliz con esa persona_ –Kagome no entendía porqué estaba pensando algo así, tal vez sea por dolor o despecho. Pero estaba cansada de sufrir por lo mismo, no quería sentir así nunca más, no quería seguir con lo mismo. Quería mucho a Inuyasha, eso no lo podía negar pero…tenía que cambiar.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y decidió pedir su deseo, lo primero que cruzó en su mente.

-Quisiera enamorarme de alguien más…que me haga olvidar de este dolor y pueda ser feliz con él –

Después de esperar unos ratos que llegó a pensar que fueron eternos, la chica abrió los ojos resignada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se reprochó mentalmente sintiéndose decepcionada- No creo que esto funcione por mucho que anhele algo así…

Rendida la chica se cambió su habitual ropa por su cómodo pijama, se adentró en su cama y se dejó caer en manos del Morfeo.

Lo que Kagome no se dio cuenta fue que al momento de pedir su deseo, los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon que se encontraban resguardados en su pequeño frasquito brillaron intensamente que duró poco tiempo hasta apagarse. 

La pelinegra desconocía la clase de poder que tenía los fragmentos de aquella codiciada joya, un poder que tiene la posibilidad de conceder lo imposible gracias a la intensidad de los sentimientos de su actual dueña y que la llevaría a una mañana incierta y desconocida.

Había perdido la cuenta que ya habían transcurrido 5 días exactos, ya era sábado eso significaba que era hora de volver al Sengoku. Luego de haber asistido a clase otra vez, fue suficiente para despejar su mente de sus preocupaciones a pesar que no encontró explicaciones a sus amigas acerca de otra de las enfermedades inventadas por su abuelo.

-Creo que eso es todo –se dijo luego de cargarse las provisiones para compartir con sus amigos, algunas medicinas en caso de posibles heridas y comidas…pensaba en llevar sus libros para continuar con el estudio pero desistió, no quería cargar demás.

-Ittekimasu! -saludó Kagome a su familia para partir directamente al santuario donde se ubicaba su pozo.

-Itterashai , Kagome! –saludó su madre con una sonrisa a su hija.

-Cuídate, ne-chan –saludó Souta su pequeño hermano.

-Que te vaya bien, Kagome –despidió su abuelo.

-Eso haré, nos vemos –

Después de dar unos pasos, Kagome fijó su vista en el Goshinboku* nostalgia le invadió en ese mismo instante. Aquel árbol fue donde conoció a Inuyasha que yacía sellado por una flecha sagrada…ese momento fue el comienzo de todo. Se había preguntado…qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese conocido en ese momento…o haber aparecido en una época diferente…

-Pero, ¿de qué rayos estoy hablando? –se reprochó mentalmente, ahora sí que estaba pensando en cosas extrañas y sin sentido- Debe ser por la ansiedad que siento por encontrarme con Inuyasha…-quizás sea eso, horas antes se había sentido renuente si eso significaba volver a ver a su hanyou después de haberlo pillado…- Mejor dejo de pensar eso otra vez o no voy a querer volver –

Llegando a dónde estaba ubicado el pozo, la chica tomó con fuerza su mochila y sin más palabras, se lanzó hacia el pozo.

Se vio envuelta por una luz, sólo que esta vez, la luz era rosada por la intensidad que emanaba los fragmentos de la perla guardadas celosamente dentro de su uniforme.

Esto era extraño, nunca había visto los fragmentos brillando de esa manera.

¿Será que estaba sucediendo algo extraño?

Al caer cuidadosamente por el suelo, supo que había sido trasportada al Sengoku. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de los fragmentos.

-Debió ser mi imaginación –se dijo para sí. 

Salió a duras penas del pozo, lanzó su mochila al suelo para salir sin problemas de ahí. Giró su vista en diferentes direcciones al darse cuenta de la falta de una presencia familiar.

-Qué extraño, Inuyasha no está aquí –el hanyou siempre estaba esperándola cerca del pozo, sin importar de las peleas y discusiones que han tenido la mayoría de las veces. Lo que más le dolía era que Inuyasha no fue para buscarla o darle explicación alguna- Baka Inuyasha –ya verá a ese hanyou cuando lo vea, le propinará sus merecidos “¡Al suelo!” si llega a irritarla.

La colegiala caminó hacia la aldea esperando encontrar a sus amigos junto con la vieja Kaede, lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la extraña reacción de los habitantes junto con varios murmullos teñidos de desconfianza en el aire.

-¿Quién es ella, no parece de aquí? –

-Está usando un atuendo extraño –

-¿S-será acaso una espía? –

-Espero que no sea un yōkai…-

- _¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo?_ –Kagome de pronto sentía como si volviera para atrás, la primera vez que llegó a esta aldea. Con el paso del tiempo, la gente fue acostumbrándose a su presencia incluyendo los “curiosos” artefactos que se traía consigo, pero ahora…es como si los habitantes no la reconocieran y la veían como una completa extraña- _Acaso… ¿no me reconocen?_ –

-Señorita… -sintió que uno de los aldeanos se le había acercado con cautela- Disculpa…pero ¿qué les trae aquí en nuestra aldea? –

-¿Q-qué? –cuestionó la colegiala incomprendida- ¿No me reconocen? Soy Kagome Higurashi…-

-Kagome? –cuestionó una señora mayor- Lo sentimos señorita, pero no sabemos quién es usted.

Esto la dejó más desconcertada.

-Soy Kagome, ¿no han escuchado de mí? –siguió cuestionando la muchacha tratando de no alterarse. Esto debía ser una broma- ¿No han visto a Miroku, Sango, Shippo o Inuyasha? –si hubo alguna clase de malentendido, esperaba que sus amigos la sacaran de sus dudas.

-Inuyasha? –los aldeanos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de aquel desalmado hanyou- ¿Conoce usted a Inuyasha? –

Tras ver cómo los aldeanos se veían tensos y atemorizados por haber mencionado al hanyou, Kagome comenzó a ver que algo estaba mal.

-Bueno…yo…-

-Debe ser una yōkai también…sí está relacionada con Inuyasha –

-No podemos correr riesgo, que tal si vino a liberarlo? –

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

-Espera…”¿liberarlo?” –no pudo evitar preguntar qué significaba ante el último mencionado.

-Lo siento, señorita. Pero debemos llevarla con la sacerdotisa Kaede –

-Eh? –  
Kagome no tardó en estar en el centro de la aldea con las manos y pies atadas, esto era como un deja vu. Era como haber vuelto desde el principio de todo.

- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucedió con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué nadie me reconoce? ¿Dónde están los demás?_ –esto estaba mal, muy mal. No entendía porqué llegó a esta situación, no encontraba explicación alguna de porqué todos parecían verla como un enemigo así tampoco las ausencias de sus compañeros de aventura.

-Guarden silencio todos, aquí viene la Sacerdotisa Kaede –

Los aldeanos conglomerados en el centro, se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Kagome aguardó, al menos encontrándose con Kaede podía darle explicaciones del asunto y muy pronto esta confusión terminaría.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Lo que vio Kagome la dejó sin palabras, abrió ampliamente los ojos y no tardó en tornar una mueca de total sorpresa.

-K-Kaede...basan*? -tartamudeó la pelinegra.

-Kaede-basan? –repitió la pregunta una sacerdotisa de apariencia joven, cabello largo color negro recogido con una cinta blanca, parche cubriendo un ojo derecho vestida con traje de sacerdotisa.

-EHHHHH!? –gritó la colegiala, esto debía ser un sueño. Una pesadilla. Una muy mala broma de su cabeza.

¿Por qué llegó a esto?

_**Continuará…** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diccionario  
> Baka= idiota  
> Sarugami= Dios mono  
> Basan= abuela o vieja  
> Hanyou= medio demonio  
> Nagareboshi= estrella fugaz o cometa  
> Goshinboku= árbol sagrado  
> N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic, muy pronto trataré de escribir el segundo capítulo, no les diré en donde aparecerá Bankotsu pero no tardaré.


	3. Perdida en el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome se da cuenta que el pozo la transportó a una época diferente muy lejos de sus amigos, trata de buscar soluciones para volver a casa. Sin embargo, una terrible noticia la dejará acorralada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**

**Capítulo II: Perdida en el pasado**

  
-¿Q-qué significa esto? –Kagome se preguntó por enésima vez, esto tenía que ser un sueño…una pesadilla…

¿Por qué Kaede se veía joven? 

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una obra de Naraku o cualquier ilusión. Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza tras haber salido del pozo y estaba soñando esta absurda situación. Sí, tal vez eso era.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir que le arrojaban algo sobre su persona.

-Cof cof –tosió la chica al sentir que le entraban algo parecido a polvo en sus pulmones- Pero ¿qué están haciendo? –recordó esta misma situación también- ¡Yo no soy un yōkai*! –

Kaede y el resto de los aldeanos la miraron tras notar que no se trataba de ningún demonio disfrazado como ella misma lo afirmó, aún así sentían cierta desconfianza por aquella extranjera.

-Al parecer no eres ninguna clase de yōkai –pronunció la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría ser alguna clase de bandido, hemos oído ciertos rumores que merodean por aquí –comentó uno de los aldeanos que sostenía el arco que le dejó la sacerdotisa.

-En una época de guerra, apenas tenemos lo suficiente para mantenernos –les recordó la sacerdotisa con parche. De pronto, vio algo en el rostro de la muchacha que llamó su atención, con lentitud se le acercó para comprobar sus sospechas.

\- Jovencita, puedo ver tu rostro un momento…-no le dio tiempo a Kagome para responder, la tomó por el mentón y ladeó su rostro para verla de perfil- Oye, pon cara de inteligente –pidió para no perder ni un solo detalle, luego la soltó.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaede-sama? –le preguntó uno de los aldeanos.

-Esta chica…se parece mucho a mi hermana Kikyō –declaró con asombro sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

-¿Kikyō-sama? –el aldeano más viejo miró a la muchacha, hace años atrás había conocido a aquella sacerdotisa que había muerto trágicamente, ahora que la veía fijamente pudo notar el parecido en sus rasgos. Esos ojos…ese cabello oscuro que contrasta perfectamente con su piel blanca…- Es cierto…es idéntica a ella…-

El resto del pueblo no tardaron en mirarla con asombro ante el inesperado descubrimiento, la sacerdotisa que tanto protegió y cuidó el pueblo había muerto hace tiempo y ahora, la llegada de esa muchacha era como si fuera señal de un buen presagio.

Pero, lejos de la realidad, Kagome sentía experimentar cierto deja vu en la situación. Se sentía confundida y muy fuera de lugar.

Tenía muchas dudas albergando sus pensamientos, esperaba encontrar respuestas pronto.

Por ahora, estaba a salvo. Al menos, los aldeanos dejaron de verla como enemigo en cuánto decidieron soltarla para dirigirse con Kaede a la cabaña.

A pesar que no la ataron con fuerza aún sentía cierto ardor en sus muñecas, pero no los culpaba. Comprendía cómo se sentían los aldeanos respecto a los desconocidos, si estuviera en sus zapatos habría hecho lo mismo.

-Lamento mucho por el comportamiento de los aldeanos –se disculpó la sacerdotisa mayor mientras revolvía lo que parecía ser una sopa misō en la olla- sufrimos ciertos ataques de yōkai’s y de algunos bandidos…aunque eso fue hace muchos años atrás, por esa razón los jóvenes se han puesto cada vez más desconfiados por cualquier cara nueva…-sirvió en un cuenco de madera el contenido líquido- Les digo que no solucionarán nada si siguen con esa actitud, pero no me escuchan. Ten –le ofreció la comida a la muchacha, quien con gusto lo tomó.

-Muchas gracias por la comida -agradeció la colegiala.

Tomaron un minuto de silencio para disfrutar de la comida.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? –se atrevió a preguntar la miko adulta- a juzgar por tu ropa no creo que seas de aquí…-

-Y-yo…vengo de un lugar muy lejano –se apresuró a contestar, era cierto aunque no venía ni de aquí ni del Sengoku sino 500 años más adelante- Disculpe, Kaede-sama…-llamó la atención de la miko, quien dejó de sorber su sopa- ¿Qué época estamos?...

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la mencionada incomprendida.

-Quiero decir…usted dijo que me parezco a su hermana…Kikyō se llamaba ¿no? –decidió tratar de otra forma su cuestión para no parecer sospechosa o que Kaede desconfiara de ella creyéndola loca. Confiaba mucho en Kaede, fue gracias a ella que se ganó nuevamente la confianza de la aldea entera pero necesitaba sacar de la mayor duda que estaba carcomiéndola de a poco.

-Sí –asintió la sacerdotisa para responder la curiosidad de la joven- Tenía una hermana mayor que fue sacerdotisa también de esta aldea…se llamaba Kikyō, fue una muy poderosa miko que pudo existir también fue la encargada en proteger la perla de Shikon…sin embargo, ella murió junto con la joya…-cerró los ojos tras evocar aquel momento en que su hermana pereció a causa de una grave herida, después de haber sellado a Inuyasha. Kaede junto con el pueblo cumplieron su última petición tras su muerte, quemaron su cuerpo junto con aquella codiciada joya…y así fue como todo desapareció. Tan sólo quedaron cenizas de ella sin ningún rastro alguno de la perla- Han pasado casi 40 años desde ese momento…-

Eso provocó que Kagome soltara de golpe su cuenco, para su suerte había vaciado el contenido por lo tanto no hubo derrame con la comida.

-¿Qué ocurre, jovencita? ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó la sacerdotisa al notar la palidez de la joven.

-E-esto…esto…no puede ser –pronunció la chica en shock, ignorando las palabras de la miko teñidas de preocupación- ¿C-cómo?...no…no puede estar pasando…-

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué le pozo devorador de huesos la envió a una época dónde Kikyō murió hace 40 años?

* * *

-Ka-Kagome…-

-¿Sucede algo, Kaede-sama? –inquirió el monje al ver a la sacerdotisa, ahora anciana, detenerse abruptamente.

La susodicha le tomó minutos para recuperarse de su aturdimiento que le invadió hace unos instantes.

-Me pareció haber visto a Kagome…-respondió con lentitud.

-Sí, todos la extrañamos –comentó Shippo regresando con unas cuantas para ayudar con la fogata de la cabaña.

-Ella muy pronto regresará aquí –le aseguró Miroku.

-No, no es eso…me pareció que Kagome apareció en mi recuerdo…cuando era joven –

Los dos presentes miraron a la miko mayor sin comprenderla.

-Siento como si conocí a Kagome en el pasado…no estoy muy segura –

-¿Qué ocurre con Kagome-chan? –preguntó Sango adentrándose a la cabaña acompañada de Kirara. 

-Bueno, Kaede-sama…-trató de explicar Miroku buscando palabra alguna aunque seguía sin comprender la reciente declaración de la miko mayor.

-No se preocupen –espetó Kaede- Creo que es causa de la angustia, Kagome muy pronto regresará –aseguró aunque todavía no podía borrar la extraña sensación que aquel recuerdo extraño lo había sentido real. Tenía un mal con todo esto…sonaría inverosímil si llegaba a una conclusión que Kagome fue enviada a un pasado lejano…muy lejano a dónde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

Inuyasha se encaminó hasta llegar al pozo, ya habían pasado días desde que la pelinegra regresó a su época, hoy sería su regreso.

Hizo ademán para saltar e ir a su búsqueda, pero algo obligó a detener sus impulsos.

Supuso que Kagome seguiría enfadada con él, respecto lo sucedido con Kikyō. O quizás la chica del futuro buscaría la manera de hacer las paces con él.

-Será mejor esperarla –se convenció, debería darle espacio y tiempo para ella. Después de todo, era culpa suya que ella estaba así… tenía que respetar su espacio. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Kagome.

Sólo cuando sienta que es necesario intervenir, iría por ella.

* * *

 

Kagome yacía recostada y cubierta por el cálida y muy cómodo futon que Kaede amablemente le ofreció.

A pesar de estar bajo la acogedora y segura cabaña a donde siempre acostumbraba descansar con sus compañeros de viaje, esta noche le era difícil conciliar sueño.

El lugar era el mismo, pero siendo consciente que era una época distinta donde sus amigos no existían o tal vez estaban muy lejos y que Kaede era joven era la principal razón de su inquietud.

 _-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estoy ahora en el pasado?_ –se preguntó la colegiala angustiada- _Se supone que el pozo debía transportarme de vuelta en el Sengoku a dónde están todos…pero…ahora estoy 40 años después de la muerte de Kikyō_ –ahora no encontraba explicación alguna de haber sido llevada a un tiempo distinto. Se detuvo a recordar el momento en que atravesó el pozo, fue envuelta por una intensa luz que provenía de los fragmentos de la perla- _¿Será posible que a causa de los fragmentos estaba aquí?... ¡el pozo! Si el pozo me trajo aquí, entonces puedo volver a casa…_ -aquella idea reemplazó su ligera angustia a una chispa esperanza, era cierto si en el Sengoku volvió sin problemas a su hogar entonces en esta época podía hacer lo mismo.

Aquella solución en su mente aminoró su angustia y preocupación tanto que ayudó a, finalmente, cerrar los ojos y cayó rendida en un profundo y agradable sueño. Esperaba con ansias que llegara el día siguiente para regresar.

Despertó cuando el sol iluminaba con todo el esplendor, no había encontrado a Kaede en cuanto abrió los ojos supuso que se despertó antes que ella. Un hecho que agradecía así no tendría que darle explicaciones de su partida porque no estaba dispuesta en quedar mucho tiempo en esta época.

Cuidadosamente para que los demás aldeanos no advirtieran de su ausencia Kagome se encaminó hacia el sendero situado en la zona boscosa a donde la llevaría hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, el mismo donde salió ayer.

-Bien, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…debo volver a casa –se dijo al llegar finalmente al pozo donde la transportaría a través del tiempo, no estaba segura si volverá al Sengoku a donde la esperaban sus amigos o a Tokio su época actual. Cualquiera de las dos, era lo mejor- Aquí voy –sin más preámbulos, dio un salto dentro del mismo. Iba regresar a casa…era lo único que anhelaba y esperaba que se cumpliera…

-P-Pero… ¿qué? –se dijo la colegiala al no sentirse envuelta por aquella magia que siempre era testigo cada vez que viajaba por el tiempo. En su lugar, sus pies se toparon con arena grisácea y lúgubre por la poca luz que se asomaba a duras penas del profundo pozo- N-no…no…no…¡No puede ser! –sus manos se apoyaron por el suelo sin importar los restos de yōkai’s convertidos en huesos. 

Kagome miró con impotencia el suelo arenoso…no lo entendía, se suponía que debía funcionar. Tenía que funcionar. Sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme el frasquito donde guardaba los 4 fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. 

-¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionó? –esto no podía estar pasando, tenlos 4 fragmentos que la tele transportaron muchas veces…y que la trajeron aquí… ¿cómo era posible que esta vez no podía volver a casa? 

Elevó su vista hacia las afueras que se asomaban por el pozo, con sólo mirar el cielo brillante era un claro indicio que no estaba en el anexo de su familia.

Luego miró nuevamente los fragmentos de la perla con cierta incertidumbre. Comenzó a sentir temor alguno.

-¿Qué significa esto? –

Lo que Kagome no lo sabía…es que los fragmentos actuaron por el deseo de su corazón y que muy pronto, ese deseo muy pronto estaba por cumplirse. 

**_Continuará…_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Por lo visto en el animé sobre la saga de los Shichinintai o el Grupo de los Siete Guerreros decía que murieron hace 10 años cuando le tuvieron una emboscada, así que calculé que eso ocurrió hace 40 años después de que Kikyō haya muerto así que traté de hacer lo más fiel posible la orden cronológica. Lamento que me haya quedado algo corta la historia, además que todavía no he hecho aparecer a Bankotsu. Lo siento mucho, he leído en sus comentarios lo mucho que han anhelado y están anhelando el encuentro entre Kagome y Bankotsu. Primero que nada, toma cierto tiempo cuando Kagome deba asimilar que no puede volver a casa ni en el Sengoku ni en su época; segundo, les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo será el encuentro que tanto esperaron y tercero, aún estoy desarrollando las ideas para profundizar un poco esta historia no se olviden que es la primera historia de Inuyasha que estoy escribiendo, espero que lo comprendan u.u  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible.   
> Saludos, Underword!

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Y bueno, que les pareció con el prólogo? Se que se ve corto pero decidí poner como comienzo de esta historia, esta es la parte del episodio en donde comenzó a caerme muy mal Inuyasha, la narración de este capítulo es mi perspectiva desde Kagome por el dolor que sintió cuando Inu la dejó…y supongo que ya adivinaron quién era no? Muy pronto verán como las cosas se han tornado así, un “giro del destino” jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto escribiré el capítulo siguiente. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
